wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon:World War III/Russian Revolution II
With the fall of Volgograd of January 20th, 2020, this signaled the start of the second Russian Revolution 'Battle of Volgograd (Ex Stalingrad/Tsar City)' Revolutionists gathered on the east and west sides of the city. With captured Ural-4320 transports, they quickly overwhelmed the government. From that point on, they now have access to the Volgograd Tractor Plant, in which they renew the production of the 2S25 SPRUT-2D SPGs and took control of the production of BMD-4 anphibious tanks. The Russian military were taken by suprise and attempted to take the city, only to fail... 3 times. This is due to the fact that the revolutionists have expected the Russian military to respond with force, so they dug up defenses, which included PKM MG Nests and well placed BMD-4 tank positions. Inside the city, Kord 12.7mm machine gun positions and SPG-9 squads. Airstrikes were restricted, as the Russian military thought that armored and infantry force were enough to overwelhm the now Soviet Volgograd. They also risked collatoral damage/deaths and damaging historical buildings (In which they were no willing to take). 'Moscow Attacks' Multiple attacks have been made in Moscow, being well coordinated and choosen targets by Soviet revolutionists to try and weaken the Russian military. During the revolution, over 14 attacks were made. The most notable was during the Parade of May 9th, 2020. Despite warnings of revolutionists in the capital, autorities gave the go-ahead to begin. After half-an-hour of parading, Soviet forces launched a suprise attack in the rear and in the Red Square. This caused confusion among the armored vehicles and infantrymen, giving the fact that weapons in the parade were unarmed. Crew members of the new T-14 and T-90U tanks were forced out while others took weapons from Russian soilders. Reportedley, over 20,000 Soviets participated. 'Overthrowing of Saint Petersburg (Ex Leningrad)' 2 attacks were made by the Soviet Forces. The first attack started a week after the Moscow Parade Attack of May 9th. Russian intellegence predicted Soviet forces were planning to take Leningrad, in which the Russian military responded by moving air power and ground units onto the outskirts of St. Petersburg. The first Soviet attack started on May 16th. At 6:56 PM (Moscow Standard Time), Soviet BMD-4 tanks appeared east. At the same time, Soviet infantry approached from the South. Due to the lack of anti aircraft weapons, the attack failed with the credit of Russian airpower. After Soviet involvement in Ukraine, the Soviets tried again with their aquirement of ZSU-23-4 SPAAGs and using of captured T-14 and T-90U tanks. This time, Soviet infantrymen went anphiboius and approached St. Petersburg undetected on water. A diversion with Soviet BMD-4s prompted the Russians to send 1/3 of their force to deal with the Soviet deception force. The main attack force consisting of mostly armored units (Including the ZSUs) launched a 2nd attack on May 23rd at 7:03 PM MSK. At the same time, Soviet infantry and BMD-4s have already seized a supply depot relativley unopposed (Apart from a Russian infantry squad guarding the Supply depot). After that, Russian infantry soon showed up, only to find the depot heavily defended, resulting in ultimate collapse of the Russian defenses. The Russian search party in the meanwhile failed to find the Soviet deception force. At 9:09 MSK, the party came into close contact of heavy infantry resistance and anti-tank recoiless rifles. The battle lasted for an hour before the Russian forces were overwehlmed. 'Suprise attacks and capturing of industrial districts ' Shortly after the Soviet capture of Saint Petersburg, beggining on May 23rd midnight, industrial districts were subjected to moderate soviet forces. Although defended, were not enough to counter the soviet captured T-90Us and T-14s. In effect, this drastically helped the Soviets in the revolution against Russia. 'Soviet Airpower' At the same time at 12:41 PM MSK, the Russian Airbase near Voronezh came under heavy soviet forces. After 2 hours of fighting, the Soviets took the airbase (But with heavy casualties on both sides). This also became a significant factor for the success of the Russian Revolution. 'Soviet Tactics vs Russian Tactics' The Soviet revolutionists used a variety of deception tactics to confuse military command and intellegence. The Russians were not prepared for such warfare and were ultimatley embarrased and defeated in the end. 'Overthrowing of main government' On June 24th, 2020, Soviets stormed into Moscow and overthrew the Democratic government, reforming it into the old Soviet government. Unlike the previous hard-dictatorship type of governments, the Soviets took a much more lenient approach to socialism, helping pave the way to a brighter future. However, it would take 4 more years until former states rejoin into the Soviet Union 'References' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3IEju_jnYs&t=51s